Star Dancer
by crazybeautifulone
Summary: The Younger kids, Cole, Bob and their sister Chloe, along with the rest of the gang go visit Jesse and Zee in Tennesse and we see how Chloe finds her true love along with a bit of a suprise from Zee!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 

_**I do not in any way own any of the characters from American Outlaws. The only person I own is Chloe Younger. This is my first American Outlaw story so bare with me! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!** _

"Damn!" Chloe Younger yelled throwing down the hammer and sucking on her thumb that she had smashed to pieces. "Good job there Chloe…" Jesse said laughing. "Shut up Jesse James, no one asked for your opinion," she said smiling and throwing the bent nail at Jesse. "You know I'm clumsy Jesse, why'd you got me doing this job?" she asked putting another nail in the hole. "Well, your too small for handling wagon wheels…well your just too small for a lot of things…" he said laughing. She rolled her eyes and went back to hammering. "Not too small for Comanche Tom…" Cole said throwing down some wood beside the wagon. Chloe shot Cole a fierce look while they both laughed. "Shut up Cole Younger!" Chloe said throwing another bent nail at him. "I've seemed to hit a sore spot!" Cole said ducking from the nail. Jesse and Cole continued to laugh at her surprised yet embarrassed look. She dropped the hammer on Cole's toe and jumped off the wagon stomping in the house. Cole jumped around cursing at Chloe. "You know, you didn't have to go embarrass her Cole." Jesse said picking up the hammer and throwing in the wagon. "What else can I do, be nice to her?" he asked smirking. "Maybe…" Jesse said looking at the cloud of dust formed by Chloe stomping inside.

"That Cole Younger is going to end up in a lot of trouble when I'm through with him." Chloe said scrubbing clothes. "You scrub them any harder and there wont be any clothes left." Zerelda James said smiling at Chloe's frustration. Chloe pulled the clothes away form her and lied them down gently. "Sorry…" she said grinning. "Don't worry about it. There are some days when I'm ready to kill that husband of mine, but I can't live without him." She said smiling out the window at her sweaty husband. "Your so lucky." Chloe said folding dry clothes. "Your time will come. Someday." She said smiling again. "But I want it to be today! Right now! I want to be able to look out the same window, smiling at my true love." She said sitting down and wiping her brow. "Be patient Chloe Younger. If you rush you'll end up falling on your face. I know." She said giving her a motherly tone. Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed. "Who are you thinking about?" Zee asked grinning. "How do you know I'm thinking about someone?" Chloe asked. "The look in your eye. Believe me, my daddy used to see the same thing before me and Jesse were married." She said scrubbing more clothes. Chloe giggled and said in a low tone. "Don't say nothing to the boys cause I already got it bad from them and don't laugh but…" she stopped. "We're acting like we are school girls about to share gossip." Zee said giggling. Chloe rolled her eyes once more and said in a lower tone. "Tom…" Zee sat down and started giggling holding her apron to her mouth. "I told you not to laugh Zee Mimms James!" Chloe cried throwing a dishtowel at her. "I'm sorry Chloe…" she said controlling her laughter. Chloe sat down and grinned. "It is kind of silly huh?" she asked looking outside. "No, not at all, it's just…" she stopped short, holding her stomach. "Zee? You alright?"

Zee didn't say anything but ran out the back door. "Zee?" Chloe asked running after her. She saw Zee bent over beside the water bucket, vomiting. "Zee, what's the matter?" Chloe asked touching her back. Zee stood straight up smiling. "Nothing…just the heat. It happened yesterday too. I just need to sit down for a minute." She walked in the house with her hand still over her mouth. Chloe looked at Zee's back and walked after her, closing the door. "Are you sure it's the heat?" she asked. "No, I'm not Chloe. I don't know what it is." She said looking out the window again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Chloe hummed softly as she brushed her horse's hair. Numees was an Arabian horse that one of her neighbors gave to her a long time ago. She brushed her mane and her neck, patting her softly. "Your beautiful voice soothes her," a voice said behind her. Comanche Tom was standing in the barn doorway watching Chloe. "Thank you," she said smiling. She pushed her dirty blonde hair behind her ears and continued brushing. "So what are you up to?" she asked with a sigh. "Not much…it looked like it was about to rain, so I decided to come back up to the house. It's beautiful country out here." He said picking up a brush and joining her. Chloe nodded. "Yeah…I was thinking about going riding tomorrow, want to join me?" she asked looking at him smiling. He smiled back his dark eye sparkling. "I'd love to." He said nodding. "Good…" Chloe said giggling. She continued brushing Numees gently, moving down her body, moving closer to Tom. "Do you know what her name means?" he asked moving slightly. "It's Native American I know, but I never found out what it meant." He smiled and continued to brush her as well. "It means 'Sister,'…" he answered. She smiled and shook her head. "Well that fits perfectly…she is practically my sister." She finished brushing her and threw the brush in a bucket. "You look like your worried about something…" he said following suit and tilting his head. Chloe smiled slightly. "I'm just," she sighed and kicked the dirt a little, "Worried about Zee to be honest with you." She answered looking up and playing with her hair. "Why, what's wrong with her?" he asked getting alarmed. "Oh…don't get alarmed…its not anything bad…she just got a little sick this morning that's all." She said sitting on a stool. "Sick? Did she say from what?" he asked coming closer to her. Chloe's heart began to thump harder. "She um…said from the heat, but I don't believe her. She had been in the house all day and it was pretty cool inside. I think its something else, but I could be wrong." She said watching Tom carefully. She wanted so much to be near him, but she was careful not to jump the gun. "What were you thinking?" he asked grinning. "Well," she said lowering her voice as though Numee could understand them. He moved a bit closer still. "I think she's pregnant." She said smiling. Tom raised his eyebrows and then started to laugh. "What? It's not impossible!" she said shoving Tom a bit. "It's not that. I'm laughing _because_ it's possible." He said shoving her back. She giggled and sighed. "A little Jesse James…now that's funny." Chloe said. Tom laughed at her laughing. "She's so lucky though." She said quietly. "I guess she is. I don't think Zee could've done any better." He said patting Numee. Chloe nodded and looked outside. "It does look like it's about to rain. I should go inside and help Zee with dinner." She said standing up and looking outside. Tom continued to look at her. "What?" Chloe asked touching her face. "Is there something on me? My hair okay?" Tom laughed and shook his head. "I'm just wondering why you aren't married yet. Your so beautiful." Chloe felt her face flush slightly. "I'm," she said smiling, "just looking for the right man to come along." Tom smile widened and came closer to her. He put his warm hand on her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She felt her heart beat triple in speed as he moved closer to her. She touched his hand rubbing it slightly. He bent his head down, Chloe staring into his dark eyes. She closed her eyes and felt his warm lips on hers. She tilted her head to the side and welcomed him in a little more. She felt his hand move to her waist and the other stayed on her face. "Chloe!" Zee's voice called from the porch. Chloe pulled away and smiled. "It's Zee. I'll um…see you at dinner." Chloe said, bumping into a post. Tom smiled and sat on the stool that she had vacated. Chloe ran to the porch still smiling. "Well, well, well, you look happy." Zee said going inside the house. "Well, that's because I am." Chloe answered smiling. Zee looked outside and saw Tom walking out of the barn. "Chloe Ann Younger!" Zee said smiling. Chloe just turned around with a glowing smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Zee trotted after Chloe, spinning her around in her spot. The sickness she had felt this morning had apparently gone away. The color in her face had come back and she seemed to have a glow about her.

"Where do you think you are goin without telling me what just happened?"

Chloe tried to hide her smile, but her pretty white teeth showed through her lips, and a giggle raised in her throat. "Well, all I can say is...he's a mighty fine kisser."

Zee gasped and playfully smacked Chloe with the hand towel she was holding. "Well aren't you the little vixen?" she laughed, giving Chloe a hug. "Now, I don't care who you're kissing in the barn, but I know two boys that _will_ care."

Chloe pulled back, her hazel eyes wide, "You wouldn't!"

Zee smirked, "No, I wouldn't. But I think that maybe you should tell them. And you know as well as I that if they find out the way I did...." she stopped, making her way to the kitchen.

Chloe stood still, biting on her bottom lip. Finally, she walked after Zee, standing by the table. "So? I'm a grown woman. They can't tell me what to do or who I can be with."

Zee's back was to Chloe, but she could almost her her smiling. "Alright. Say what you want, Chloe. But when they decide to go after Tom, don't be mad when I say I told you so."

"They ain't gonna go after Tom. He's their friend." Chloe got some plates down from one of the cabinets and started setting the table.

"Yes," Zee turned around, "but _you_ are their sister."

Chloe opened her mouth to retort, but the sound of voices floated through the house, Bob and Cole being the loudest.

"Dammit Cole, why'd you have to go and mess things up?"

"What things?"

"I had Abby wrapped around my finger! And you had to come waltzing up asking if my wife was okay! You know I ain't married."

"And you never will be. I was just trying to save you the embarrassment."

"Oh shut up Cole."

Cole, Bob and Jesse, walked in, Bob slapping Cole on the back of the head with his hat. Jesse walked over, giving Zee a big kiss. "Smells good." Zee smiled, putting the chicken on the table. Bob sat down and Cole reached over, grabbing a piece. Zee looked out from around Jesse, her eyes darted towards Cole.

"So help me Cole Younger, if you do not put that chicken down I will make you eat outside." Zee hissed, her eyes narrowed on Cole putting the chicken to his lips. He set it down carefully, holding his hands up like Zee had a gun to him.

"Alright Zee, just calm down. It's only chicken."

Chloe giggled, setting forks down by the plates.

"I know it is Cole, but I didn't say it was time to eat yet. The least you could do is wash up first."

Jesse laughed, holding Zee around the waist, "I'd do it Cole. She gets violent when she's mad."

Cole walked backwards outside, his hands still up. Zee looked from Cole to Bob, who immediately jumped up from seat and followed Cole out to wash up. Chloe looked at Zee, shaking her head.

"Now if only they would be that scared of me." she stuck her hands on her hips, following them outside.

Zee watched and then turned to face Jesse. "That goes for you too."

Jesse looked deeply into her eyes, kissing her gently, "Already did."

"Liar." she whispered, kissing him back.

"Can I ever win with you?" with a quick kiss he ran outside to join the others. Zee giggled, leaning on one of the chairs around the table. She suddenly felt her head get light and the kitchen starting to spin a little. She grabbed onto the chair, afraid she was going to fall over.

Chloe walked back in, wiping her hands on her dress, "You would think grown men would learn to wash their hands without...Zee, are you okay?" She rushed over, holding her hands out so as to catch Zee if she fell over. Her eyes were closed and the ghostly white she saw that morning was back in her face.

Zee looked up, a slight smile on her face, nodding, "I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy for a second."

"Well sit down then." Chloe pulled out a chair helping Zee sit down.

"I'm alright, Chloe, really. Just being in this kitchen all day on my feet made me tired, ya know?" she smiled, patting Chloe's hand. The lightheaded feeling came back, making her squeeze her eyes shut.

"No, you're not fine. You should go lie down." Chloe grabbed a towel, putting it to Zee's forehead. "You're burnin' up, sister."

"I know I am." Zee opened her eyes, pulling Chloe's hand off of her head. "I think I'm..."

"I figured you were Zerelda." Chloe said softly, pushing her hair away from her sweaty face.

"Don't say anything. Not until I'm sure. And I want to be the one to tell him." The eyes that looked into Chloe's were full of worry.

Chloe nodded. She put the towel on the counter, sitting down across from Zee. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "I am so happy for you?"

Zee smiled, looking at her apron, then back at Chloe, "Thank you. I don't look it, but I am excited. I think Jesse will be too."

"Of course he will!"

"He will what?" Jesse walked back inside, wiping his hands on his jeans.

Chloe looked at Zee, then at Jesse. "You will love the chicken Zee made. It's delicious."

"Oh, so you let her taste it and not Cole?" Jesse smirked, sitting next to Zee.

"She was my tester. I had to see if it was good before I could give it to you boys. Lord knows I wouldn't hear the end of it if the food was bad."

Cole and Bob came in, flinging water on each other, followed quietly by Tom. Chloe smiled, standing up to grab another plate and fork.

"Well, hey Tom. I was wondering where you were." Zee said, looking over at Chloe, a sly smile drawing across her lips. Chloe shook her head slightly. The last thing she needed was attention drawn to her.

Tom smiled and sat down in the chair next to Chloe's, "I was checking out the land around here. It's pretty nice."

"Thinking of buying a farm, Tom?" Bob asked sitting in the seat he had before.

"Thinkin about it. From what I hear, it's pretty cheap too."

"It's a fair amount, and it's enough land for you to start out. You can even expand if you want to." Jesse joined in, helping Zee put the rest of the food on the table.

Chloe returned, putting the plate and fork in front of Tom. She smiled, giving Tom a subtle wink and sat down beside him. He smiled back, then looked at the food in front of him. Chloe sat down, feeling this sinking feeling in her stomach, but she continued to smile.

"This looks great, Zee."

"Thank you Tom. Sweat and blood, just sweat and blood."

"Well I don't wanna eat it then." Bob joked, a look of disgust on his face.

Zee threw a roll at Bob, him catching it and putting it on his plate. "That's just what I was going for, thank you." he laughed.

Everyone began to fill their plates with food, random chatter going around. Bob told a joke or two, while Jesse and Zee made faces at each other. Cole's head was down, scarfing the food. Only occasionally did Tom look at Chloe or vise versa. From what she could tell, Chloe knew that Tom didn't want the attention either. Soon, the food was gone and the talk was dwindling down. Cole let out a burp, making both Zee and Chloe roll their eyes.

"The best chicken I almost died for." Cole smiled, leaning his chair back, putting his hands behind his head.

"The burp was a thank you, if you didn't catch it." Chloe said, smirking at Zee.

Zee nodded, "I figured." She got up from the table, grabbing her plate and Jesse's.

"No, you sit down Zerelda James, I'll do the dishes." Chloe stood up, taking the plates from her.

Zee smiled, and sat back down. "Thank you Chloe. That is awful nice of you." her eyes made her way around the table at the boys full of food.

"I was just about to get up and do them myself, but Chloe beat me to it." Bob said, stretching his arms.

Chloe came around, getting everyone's plates. "Yes, I'm sure you were, you gracious soul you."

The room laughed a little, everyone getting up from their seats. Cole and Bob went outside, going back to talking about the girl, Abby, again. Zee stood up slowly, pulling Jesse along with her.

"Where are we going?" he said, following after her.

"Somewhere else." she grinned, looking back at Chloe and Tom. Jesse's eyes followed Zee's and then smiled. "Somewhere else, it is then." They disappeared outside as well, leaving Tom and Chloe in the dining room.

Tom brought the rest of the plates Chloe couldn't get. He smiled as he watched her clean the kitchen.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked, stacking the plates on each other.

"What?" he asked, coming over beside her, stacking the plates.

"About buying land here." she looked up into his dark eyes.

"Somewhat, yes." Tom looked back, leaning against the counter. Chloe smirked and looked down at the bucket she was throwing scraps into. The fork scrapped the plate quietly and stacked it beside her to be washed.

"Why?" Tom asked, handing her another plate.

"I was just curious." her small hands took the plate, pushing the food into the bucket.

"I think it was more than that." Tom repeated the motion.

Chloe, plate in hand, looked up at Tom again, "What do you mean?"

"You're worried we never see each other if I came to Tennessee." he moved closer to Chloe, putting the dirty plate in her hands on the counter beside her.

"Is that so?"

"Oh, I'm sure it is." he smirked, leaning down to her face, pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"Maybe you're right." her breath caught in her throat, taking in Tom's warm scent. Every muscle in her body told her to move up and kiss him, but she stayed put.

Instead, Tom went the rest of the way, kissing her gently. If it was possible for a heart to burst from a single kiss, Chloe was sure her heart was about to. Tom moved in front of her, putting his hands on her face. The room around them seemed to disappear and spin all at the same time. Chloe reached up, kissing him again, putting her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his long, black hair. She didn't want this moment to end, not ever.

The sound of horse hooves, however, did.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom pulled away, looking out the window behind Chloe. He smiled widely, looking back at her.

"What is it?" she asked, looking behind her.

"Frank." he replied, running outside.

Chloe, who was still a little dazed, couldn't get her brain to remember who Frank was. Suddenly, it hit her that Jesse's brother had just shown up. She sighed, putting a hand to her chest to get her heart to slow down a little. When she felt she was composed enough, she followed Tom outside.

Frank had already dismounted and was giving a big hug to Jesse. "Good to see you, brother."

"And you too. It's been too long."

"Sure has." He was interrupted with Cole and Bob coming over for hugs and slaps on the back. Chloe stood on the porch, smiling as Tom seemed to give the biggest hug. The sound of shoes walking towards Chloe made her turn her head. Zee was walking slowly over to Chloe, smiling.

"How did the dishes go?" she nudged her a little with her elbow.

"You know, that might be most fun I've had doing dishes." Chloe giggled, nudging Zee back.

"Is that Chloe Younger I see standing there? Why you're as pretty as a rose." Frank called, coming over to the porch.

"Yes sir, it is." Chloe stepped down, giving Frank a hug. "Good to see you."

"You're all grown up. What happened to my annoying little cousin?" he smiled, giving her a playful knock on her chin with his fist.

"Oh, she's still annoying Frank. Just older and _more_ annoying." Cole called out, coming over and punching her on the arm. Chloe punched Cole back, moving out of the way of another punch.

"Well, she's a Younger, alright." Frank laughed. He turned to Zee, taking her hand and kissing it. "Now, Mrs. Zerelda James, you are a sight for sore eyes."

"Nice to see you too, Frank." she smirked.

Jesse stepped up on the porch, holding Zee by the waist, "Watch it, Frank."

Zee rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Frank asked, smiling at Jesse's protectiveness over Zee.

"Well, I think there's a little bit of food left, just help yourself." she smiled, pointing a thumb inside.

"Yes ma'm." he tipped his hat and walked inside, the boys following. Chloe stayed on the porch, sitting down on the porch swing. As soon as she untangled herself from the groping Jesse, Zee sat down beside Chloe. Tom was the last to go in, with a lingering look pointed at Chloe. Again, she winked, feeling her cheeks burn a little.

"Is that a blush I see?" Zee asked as soon as Tom was safely inside.

"You can't see a blush in this light." Chloe poked, pushing the swing off with her feet.

Zee laughed, shaking her head, "You and Tom. I almost can't get over that."

"Well you might have to."

Zee's smile went to a concerned frown, "Why?"

"If Tom is going to buy land here, I won't be able to see him. And there's no way I could get away with coming to Tennessee all the time."

"Of course you could. Just say you're coming to see me. And with a baby and all, I'll need the help."

Chloe looked at Zee, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear, "Did you tell him?"

Zee looked down, swinging with her feet as well. She sighed, looking out at the farm land. "Not yet. I couldn't get up the courage to do it. Besides, I could have a stomach virus for all I know."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "You're unbelievable. All the signs are there and you won't even let the idea in your head."

"Oh I've let it in there, I'm just not sure how much I want it to stay there." Zee scoffed, leaning back in the swing, putting one of her arms on the back.

Chloe leaned back with her, "I thought you said you were excited!"

"I am, it's just...I'm scared too." Zee looked at Chloe, putting a hand to her head. A breeze blew through the porch, Zee's blonde hair blowing behind her. She closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips.

Chloe smiled warmly, putting a hand on her arm, "I know you are darlin'. I would be too."

Zee opened her eyes, "If you keep up your ways with Tom, you're bound to be here with me." she said lowering her voice, that sly smile coming back on her face.

"Zerelda Mimms James! You get your mind out of the gutter!" Chloe gasped, slapping her arm lightly.

"Yours was there first." she retorted.

The girls both laughed, their feet both pushing the swing. They both sighed, looking out at the farm. The wind blew the grass to the East, but no moon shown in the sky. Not even a single star could be seen. The sound of rolling thunder could be heard in the distance.

Jesse stepped outside, looking around for the girls, "You two sound like you're having fun. What was so funny?"

"Nothing for your little mind to worry about." Zee said, standing up.

Jesse walked over, giving her a quick kiss. "The storm will probably be here in a little while. You best come inside."

"As you wish." she said, following him inside. "You coming?" Zee asked before closing the door.

Chloe nodded, "Just a few more minutes."

Zee closed the door, leaving Chloe outside. She took a deep breath, feeling the air get a bit more humid.

_"If there was a storm headed this way, it was going to be a short one_," she thought.

She remembered that her and Tom had a riding date the next day. She then _really_ hoped the storm would be short. Chloe's mind wandered back to the kiss they shared in the barn. Then the few they had in the kitchen. Her lips burned to feel his again, but judging by the weather and Frank just pulling in, she was afraid that they wouldn't have anymore alone time that evening. From the inside, Chloe could hear laughter from everyone. She smiled, standing up from the swing. With one more look out at the land, she made her way inside, shutting the door behind her.

There were still a few laughs coming from the kitchen when she came in. She sat down in the chair she had been sitting in at dinner, but this time, Bob was sitting next to her.

"Well, Zee, that was one of the best meals I've had all week." Frank said, putting his fork down.

Zee smiled widely, "You're too kind, Frank."

"Well, it's the truth." he said. He looked over at Chloe, winking. "So how old are you now, Chloe?"

"I'll be 22 this coming September." the smiled.

"22 and you ain't married yet?"

"Oh, we've taken care of that." Bob said, nodding with a triumphant smile on his face.

Chloe, after giving Bob a good kick on the shin, smiled, "Sadly, this is true. They seem to scare off anyone who comes around. Besides, I'm not sure if I want to get married yet."

"Why not?" Tom's voice suddenly popped in. Heads turned to where Tom was sitting on the counter.

Chloe felt her throat close a little. She coughed, looking at Tom, "Well, I was thinking of traveling a bit. Seeing the world before I settle down and become a house wife."

"There's nothing wrong with being a house wife." Zee put in, smirking a little. Jesse put his arm around her, squeezing her a little.

"I know that." Chloe said, looking at Zee, then Frank, "But I don't think it's time for me yet."

"I like that." Frank said, "I think you _should _see the world, Chloe. Take risks. Go somewhere none of us have gone."

"Don't encourage her, Frank." Cole said, shaking his head. "We all know she's gonna get out of the house, move to a strange place and just wanna come back home."

Chloe shot a look at Cole, "How do you know?"

"Because I know you. You hardly liked leaving home up until a few years ago."

"Hmm, maybe it's because my brother's were wanted outlaws and I didn't want to be put in jail?" her eyes narrowed, the look becoming more cold.

"All I'm sayin is that you're better suited at home." he shot back.

"Says you."

"Yes, says me. I'm the oldest and I think I know what's best for my little sister."

Chloe shot up from her seat, "Dammit, Cole! I'm not your little sister anymore! So why don't you get off your high-horse and actually care about someone else other than yourself for a change!" And with that she left the table, making her way outside.

The room she had left had quieted. Both Zee and Bob were giving looks to Cole, while Jesse and Frank were giving looks to each other.

"You know she's right, Cole." Frank said, pulling out his pipe from his shirt pocket.

Cole shook his head, "No she ain't. She's just a kid."

"So were you, once upon a time. I believe that you still are sometimes." Zee commented, getting up from the table.

Jesse grabbed her hand, looking up at her. "Let her be. She'll come back in when she's ready."

Zee reluctantly sat back down and started to fiddle with the table cloth. Frank stood up, pipe in hand, and followed Chloe outside. He stepped out onto the porch, pulling a match from his pocket and striking it on the bottom of his boot. He placed the flame in his pipe, taking a few puffs. Chloe was sitting on the porch swing, pushing it with her feet slightly. She stared at the rolling storm clouds coming in, the creaking of the swing filling up the porch.

"You really are grown up, Chloe. No matter what Cole or Bob or any of them say." Frank muttered, taking another drag from his pipe. He leaned against the porch railings, holding his pipe in his calloused hands.

Chloe looked up, "I know I am, Frank. More so than any of them really know."

"Tom knows." he said, coming to sit down beside her.

She looked at Frank taking another puff and sitting down, "It's that obvious, huh?"

"Well, not to everyone. But the moment he asked why you didn't want to get married, I knew he had somethin for you." Frank smiled, looking into Chloe's hazel eyes.

Feeling a little embarrassed, she looked away, sighing, "I just don't want to be pinned down and never get to see or hear or smell the sights of this world. I most certainly don't want to be 40 years old, wondering where my life went."

Frank chuckled, holding the pipe in his hand again, "I don't think you have to worry about that. Cole may object to everything you do until the day he goes to his grave, but that shouldn't stop you from doing what you want. You're almost 22; a grown woman in my book. You have the right to saddle up that Arabian and go wherever your heart takes you."

Chloe looked at Frank again, feeling the anger ebb away, "You think so."

"I know so." he stuck the pipe in his teeth again, taking a puff.

She finally smiled, "I made a big fuss in there didn't I?"

Frank held up his index finger and thumb, making a little space in between them, "Just a little bit."

Chloe giggled, "Ugh, I know. Cole just...burns me up sometimes."

"I think he burns all of us up sometimes. When we were all riding together, Cole and Jesse would argue about who was the leader of the gang. Cole just couldn't stand to be number two. They actually had a brawl about it. Guns blazing and everything."

"Really?" Chloe's eyes got wide.

"If I'm lyin', I'm dyin'." Frank laughed, finishing off his pipe and sticking back in his pocket. He stood up. "Come back inside. I think Zee feels awfully outnumbered." He held out his hand to help her up.

Chloe looked at his hand for a second, then took it. He pulled her up, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"It'll be alright. You just gotta stand your ground and not let Cole get to you." he said, leading her inside the house.

"Thanks, Frank. I'll try." she smiled, giving him a pat on the back.

He nudged her chin with his fist again, taking them into the living room. Cole was lying on the couch, an arm over his face. The sound of dishes being moved around and Zee's soft voice talking to Jesse could be heard from the kitchen. The entering footsteps made Cole look up. Seeing Chloe, he sat up, sitting upright on the couch.

"So, are you done being a girl?" he asked, a small apologetic smile on his face.

"When you're done being an ass." she smirked, coming over to sit by him.

"Tou...tou...what's that word Frank?" Cole asked, looking down at the floor.

"I think the word you're lookin for is Touche." Frank chuckled, sitting down in one of the armchairs.

"What he said," Cole nudged Chloe.


	5. Chapter 5

As Jesse had predicted, a storm did blow in that night. And it was much worse than any of them though it would be. The wind howled and the thunder rolled, shaking the very windows of the James' house. There wasn't much lightening, but the rain fell down in heavy sheets, pounding the roof about them.

Chloe laid in her bed, the covers pulled up to her chin tightly. The boys were sleeping in a room beside her, leaving Tom and Frank to bunk together in their own room. A clap of thunder shook the house, making Chloe sit up from her safe place under the blankets. The braided plaits swung to her shoulders as if they were providing her some protection. She pulled back the covers, and walked to the window. For the life of her, Chloe couldn't even see the farm, much less what was outside her window. She turned back around, going to the vanity in front of her bed. A small, white candle stood in it's holder. She took a box of matches sitting beside it and lit one of the matches to the candle. The small light that glowed from the flame made the room seem much safer. She sat down on the chair in front of the vanity and looked around.

Jesse had had some money left over from his outlaw days, which was how he was able to buy the farm and the big house to go with it. Four bedrooms and two bathrooms, all upstairs. And all of the rooms were pretty big too. Zee had even managed to put nice beds in the rooms as well as dressers, except for Chloe's room, which had a vanity. The kitchen, dining room, and living room downstairs, were all fully furnished too.

"Maybe being an outlaw wouldn't be so bad after all." she muttered to herself, looking around the room again.

Even though she was in a house full of people, Chloe felt alone. Her mind wandered to Tom. When everyone was saying their goodnights, Tom just gave a tip with his head and headed upstairs. Of course he couldn't just sweep her up in his arms and give a goodnight kiss. That would defeat the purpose of keeping it a secret. Tom knew as well as Chloe did that her brothers were overprotective and if they saw them kissing, who knows what would have happened. Chloe scoffed at the idea of the boys doing any harm to Tom. According to them, he was a good friend and nice to have around in a fight.

Chloe's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shuffled steps outside. Chloe perked up, listening closely. She stood up slowly, going towards the door. This was one of those times she wished she slept with a gun under her pillow like Cole did. She gulped back her fear and wrenched open the door. Chloe expected to see a stranger, but instead she saw Tom going down the stairs. With a raised eyebrow, she followed after him quietly, hoping deep down that he wasn't leaving.

"Tom?" she whispered.

Tom stopped his walking and turned around. The startling he just received melted away when he saw that it was Chloe.

"What are you doing up?" he whispered back.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Chloe finished coming down the stairs, standing in front of Tom. He was a bit taller than she was, making her look up a bit.

Tom smiled, "The storm is keeping me up. I guess it's the same for you."

Chloe nodded, walking towards the living room. She pulled a quilt off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her, then sat down. Tom followed her and sat down beside her, putting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. He looked at the wood floor, breathing slowly. Chloe watched him, her hands aching to touch him. Something, other than the chill of the house, however, kept her from doing so.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tom finally asked, leaning back from his position to look at Chloe.

"Shoot."

"You don't want to get married? Ever?"

Chloe stared at Tom. She was sure this wasn't his way of proposing to her. If so, it was pretty disappointing.

She shook the thought away and shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe. Maybe not. I really do want to travel before I get hitched though."

"Why does it have to be before?" Tom's eyes searched Chloe's, hoping to give him the answer he was looking for.

"Because, what if I meet some ravishing Englishman who wants to sweep me off my feet and give me the world. Being married would totally ruin that." she giggled.

Tom, however, didn't laugh or smile. He went back to looking at the floor. The storm above them rolled on, claps of thunder filling the air.

"What if..." he started, but stopped.

"What if what?" Chloe pushed, turning to get a better look at Tom.

"What if you found the person you want to be with...here? Maybe that person would like to travel _with_ you and see the world."

His dark eyes bored into Chloe's hazel ones, making it difficult for her to look away. "Well, I don't know what I would do then."

"Would you still leave?" he asked in almost a whisper.

Chloe opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Tom was serious about this. The thing that she really didn't understand was why.

"Tom, we hardly know each other; how could we ever be married? What if I'm some haggard, old, bossy, woman who you can't stand to be in the same room with for more than a day, let alone the rest of your life? What if gamble away all our money and I drink too much or..."

Tom interrupted by putting a finger to her lips. She closed her mouth, biting on her bottom lip.

"What if I don't get to see the world, like I always wanted?" she whispered.

Instead of answering her, Tom cupped his hands on her face and kissed her softly. The anxiety that had built up in her chest disappeared, feeling his lips on hers. He leaned down, Chloe wrapping her arms around his neck again, like before, feeling his soft hair in her fingers. Tom's soft hands moved down her neck and to her waist, laying her down on the couch, his body halfway on top of hers, his feet still on the floor. She felt her head hit one of the pillows that decorated the couch, but continued to kiss him, this time more passionately. She wanted him; every inch of him. And from the way he returned the passionate kisses, and his hands gripped at her body, he did too.

She didn't care about her brothers or Jesse or anyone seeing them together. Chloe hoped for it; wished someone would come downstairs and see them. The very thought excited her just a little bit. Chloe felt Tom's hands move to the back of her thighs, pulling her up, in one swift motion onto his lap. She gasped a little as she straddled him, facing him. He pulled her into another heart-exploding kiss, wrapping his arms around her. The nightgown she had on moved from her feet to the middle of her thighs, revealing her tanned legs. Tom ran his hot fingers over her cold skin, making her shudder a bit. A small moan escaped her lips. Tom lookedat her with his deep eyes. She breathed heavily, feeling the urges she had run through her veins like fire. For a moment, the two sat there, breathing and looking at each other.

Suddenly, Tom gripped onto her legs and stood up. Chloe gasped a bit, tightening her hold on his neck. He smiled, and started to walk towards the stairs. As if she weighed nothing, he carried her up the stairs and back into her bedroom. Tom shut the door with his feet and laid Chloe on the bed. Tom threw his shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor, revealing a bronzed, muscular chest. Chloe's fingers reached up and slowly ran her fingers down his chest to his stomach. He inhaled suddenly, his eyes moving from her small hands to her face. He smiled, leaning down and kissing her again. His warm body moved on top of hers, making her shiver again. Her arms wrapped around him, her fingers moving gently over his back. Tom moved into her, his hardness pressing in between her legs, causing her to moan again and this time, a small growl of his own followed.

Chloe ached to open up to him. She wanted so much for him to rip off her nightgown. As though he read her mind, Tom lifted up, reaching down to remove her gown. She wiggled her body to allow him to do so as he pulled it over her head, also tossing it on the ground. Since it was night, her upper undergarments had already been removed, exposing her upper half. Instinctually, her arms covered her bare breasts, feeling the heat of embarrassment run up and down her body.

"Don't." Tom simply said. He moved her arms out of the way, exposing her again. He smiled, "You are so beautiful."

Chloe smiled, but still felt nervous, "I've never done this before." she confessed.

"Never?" he asked, putting a hand to her face.

The warmth of his hand leeched onto her face, making her smile again, "Never." She nodded to the room next door, "They never have given me the chance."

Tom looked deeply into her eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to..."

Chloe sat up, getting on her knees. She held Tom's face in her hands, and nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. _You're_ the one I want to be with." she answered softly.

Tom smiled, kissing her, "Yes, but I don't want to take away something that you've saved for so long."

Chloe looked at him, head tilted a little bit, "What if I want to _give_ it to you_?_"

"That makes me happy, but I want you to give it to me under the right circumstances. Do you understand?" Once again, his eyes searched hers, hoping she knew what he was trying to get across.

Chloe looked down at her naked body, then back at Tom, "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Don't be. We were both in the moment. And believe me, I wasn't sure if I wanted to get out of it." he smirked, giving her a soft kiss.

Once again, she covered her exposed chest, her skin flushing a little. Tom looked around, spotting her nightgown. He got off the bed, grabbing both her nightgown and his shirt. He handed it to Chloe, her immediately turning around to pull it on.

When she turned back around, Tom had already put his shirt own back on. She gave a small smile, kneeling back on the bed. "I appreciate what you said."

Tom came back over to the bed, sitting beside her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, holding it with both of his soft hands. "I respect you. But most of all.." he paused, pulling her face to his, "Most of all, I love you."

At that moment, Chloe felt as though her heart really did burst. Tears began to well up in her eyes, Tom's visage getting a bit blurry.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Of course. I always have." he reached up, wiping away the tears before they spilled on her face.

"I never knew that." she sniffed.

He pulled her close, putting her head on his chest, "I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just never had the guts to tell you until now."

Chloe took in his scent, holding onto him. "I've always loved you too." she sniffed again.

Tom chuckled a bit, pulling back up. He kissed her tenderly, his hands cupping her face once more. "You're an amazing woman, Chloe Younger and I would be stupid not to make you mine."

Chloe smiled through more welled-up eyes, some of the tears actually falling down her cheeks. Tom wiped them away, pushing back some of the hair that had come out of her braids. "Why are you crying?"

"I guess I'm just so...happy. I never thought this would happen. But it is and I..." she sniffed, "I do want to be yours, for the rest of my life."

Tom kissed her passionately, holding onto her at the same time. The joy they felt radiated each other's body and what felt like the room.


End file.
